A Dead Boy Comes To Life With The Hummingbird's Song
by burnedwillow16
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Rain

I stood out in the too warm rain, in my too old clothes, with my too long hair, with my too weird red highlights, with my too flashy jewelry, with my too gay piercings, with my too rebellious tattoos, and with my too different life. Thinking if I should go to the roof of some building and jump. I realized the same thing I do every day.

"Not worth it today." I sigh, my voice lost in the roar of the now pummeling rain, which cuts through my jacket like paper. I began to shiver, my skin paling. I hate the rain, it always makes me cold. My mother used to tell me:

"The rain washes your sorrows away."

I loved my mom. She was the one person who could always make me smile. Then… well lets just say that car wrecks have a tendency to cut love short. When she died, I'm sure my heart did too. I haven't felt a single thing in over seven years except pain, and loneliness. I shoved my hands into my pockets, finding my phone and iPod. The phone was switched off, no one ever calls me anyway. The iPod was on and blaring my music into my ears. I slowly walked down the street, my book bag swinging at my hip. It was that motion, and occasional bumping, of that pack that reminded me of my destination.

Saku Hana High School loomed in the distance. Upon seeing the sign I scoffed, like I do every day.

'Blooming Flower'. Isn't that the dumbest name for a school you've ever heard?

A bell sounding in it usual way, signified that I was late. Again.

"Damn it," I cursed. "Well whatever, it's not like anyone cares."

I slowed my walk to an almost crawl as I thought about what I'd get in trouble for today. I knew my uniform violations by heart. I have ever since third grade. My ear buds were another obvious one, ever since my dad shelled me out enough money to buy one, and that was eighth grade. Before he died the next year.

Oh yeah, my dad's dead too. Both my parents died before I was even 15 years old.

I knew I was going to get into another fight today, someone always picked a fight with me. Always. I couldn't think of anymore, because I had just reached the door. I opened the front door and walked to the office, the receptionist handed me the slip that waited my hand. I signed it and thanked her, she politely responded and filed it with the others. I walked off to first period.

**(A/N: Listen I understand it's short, but this is my first time writing this kind of story. I hate this kind of thing, but I tried to make Jun's (my oc) life suck. My friend and critic, DoomDesireforLove, tells me I did a good job writing the horrible depressing world this poor high school boy lives in.)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cloak of Red

"Mr. Tamashi!" my teacher said sternly. I looked up and my mouth twitched, as I was about to begin telling why I was late, but he cut me off. "I don't care, sit down!"

I took my seat, third row from the door, tenth seat back. I was behind everyone and in front of no one. I liked being in the back because I could sit and think, I could sit and write. A poem came to my mind and I began to scribble it down, my headphones still pumping my ears with music.

_"His body's white, a cloak of red_

_ Shrouds his body, as with the dead_

_ A wicked smile, a chilling laugh_

_ We're all vulnerable, like a calf_

_ Even with time, wounds do not heal_

_ And instead, we're turned to veal_

_ His body's white, a cloak of red_

_ It wont be long, until we're dead."_

I smile at my now finished poem and sigh, he appeared in my dreams again last night. The man in red from my poem. His demented smile, the markings on his white body. They have been ever since the day I heard about the Vatican Massacre, what was it now? Last year? Yes it was last year. I smile, remembering how those bastards died, their blood running across the floor of the Cathedral. Then I shake my head, those thoughts. The dark thoughts have been appearing since then as well I can't stop them, even though I'm on at least seven medications a day.

"MR. TAMASHI!" I hear the loud voice of my teacher calling me. I look up to find him right smack dab in my space.

He was so close I could smell the remnants of his breakfast, his morning coffee, even the cigarette he had before school. I calmly smiled at him and sat straight.

"Yes, sir?" I asked him. "The answer to your question is sixty squared over seven eighths of a single percent." I take a breath.

As usual he scoffs and walks to the front of the classroom, his ruler in his hand, the stares of students in awe of my ability to multi-task. Then they shut their mouths and loose interest when I sit back down to continue my writing and drawing. After several minutes, I sigh and stretch back I casually look out the window of my fifth-story classroom. The breath in my lungs freezes and nearly chokes me.

_It's him! _I stand up and shout "The Red Man!"

He flew through the window, faster than I ever thought possible and grabbed me, only me, throwing me across the classroom. My classmates screamed and shouted, tripping over each other in their frantic struggle to flee from this thing. The Red Man himself, however, only stood there. Floating a meter above the ground, his mouth stretched wide in an insane grin, and he laughed. As his laugh spread through the chaos and confusion of the room, red liquid flew through the air detonating an explosion on contact with anything. His laugh cut into my chest and it began to ache, painfully.

The Red Man stretched one single pale white hand out to me, a voice emanated from the mask he wore.

"Take my hand." It commanded. I moved to obey the demented voice. My fingers had just brushed his, when my eyes jerked wide open and my head flew up. Sweat had coated my face and left a moist reminder of it on my desk, my eyes immediately flew to the clock to see the time.

9:56 a.m. I softly sighed and placed my head back onto my desk.

"Today's gonna be a long day today." I mumble to my self. I sigh as the teacher called on me again.

"Fuck my life."


	3. Chapter 3: Home is Where The Tears Flow

Rain fell again, soaking my coat through. My skin was chilled, paling more and I shivered. I was walking home, my school a few blocks behind me. I looked up at the building again. Wondering if I should jump, and imagining the pace at which I would fall and the silence that would follow. I sighed and turned the corner, arriving home after 12 minutes.

My house, if you could call it that, wasn't much to look at. A run down apartment building filled with washouts and nearly homeless people, I took special care to breathe through my mouth, the smell had been known to render the unwary unconscious. I turn and wave to Roger, the toothless old American man. He always told the story about his service in the American Navy during World War 2, I wonder how many bricks need to be thrown at him before the poor bastard realizes he should shut up. But he was a nice man, old and senile, but when I was younger he'd give me some of the little bit of food he had.

He waved back and I ducked under the leaking awning of the front office, I opened the door and waved to Sakra, the aging runner of this apartment complex, and smiled at her. She waved me past so she could continue to watch her shopping channel. I did just that, and slowly walked up stairs, my footfalls echoing in the seemingly empty building.

I came to my apartment, number 42, after unlocking the door I walked into my sparse apartment, its cold simple walls always leave me with a sense of comfort. There isn't any explanation for it, it just does that. I shivered only slightly as I turned the T.V. on. I walked to the kitchen and turned the stove on, preparing a bowl of sweet fish soup was one of the many things I have a talent for but no one cares about that. All they see is the strange boy wearing the too old clothing, and they see the tattoos on my arms, along with the piercings in either ear. My soup sat simmering on the back burner of my gas stove. I walked slowly to my room to retreat for a few minutes of sleep. I turned to look at the pictures on my bedroom door, and sighed. My older sister stared out into empty space from each one, with her warm brown eyes.

My head hit the pillow and I fell to sleep when it did. My dreams were filled with the red cloak of that horrible man, his pale flesh and insane smile. A seemingly endless stream of images flew through my head. Thoughts began to form, dark thoughts, of blood, laughter, of the crash that killed my sister, of the warm rain of blood that soaks me instead of water in my dream. I snapped awake to my own screaming and the smell of smoke filling my apartment.


	4. AN

I will not be posting any chapters or stories this entire week in mourning for the children in Connecticut. Go forward unto God, we will always miss and love you. _**BW16**_


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams of Death

**My week is up, here's the next chapter of my story. ENJOY!**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Fuck!" I shouted, rushing to my kitchen. I see my stew boiling over and smoldering on the grills of the burners. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted over and over as I put the fire out and cleaned my mess up. I sat down on my couch, coughing as I continued to inhale the smoke filled air.

_ "Just my luck…" _I mentally scold myself. _"How am I so clumsy?" _

I looked over at my bedroom door, which hung ajar, and to the pictures of my dead sister. Her stark white smile standing in contrast to her long black hair, which hung freely to the small of her back. Her pale face sitting as the frame to two beautiful ice blue eyes, I sighed wishing she were here. I sit in silence in the now quiet night. Heavily my eyelids fall across my tired eyes, lulling me to sleep in the smoky air.

(DREAM POV)

_Fire…flame…blaze…heat…burning…smoldering…death…hatred…ashes…_

_ My eyes snap open and I look around, my surroundings completely ablaze with a myriad of colored flames. Soft wind blows through my black hair, my shirt is torn and ragged. My body covered in gashes and scars, both fresh and long healed. A set of strange feelings flowing through me, a strange euphoria spreads across my skin._

_ A sound shrill and distinguished echoes through the world and I feel like I've been punched really hard. Looking down I see a bleeding hole in my side, and turning I see a flaming skeleton holding the gun yelling at me in a language I can't understand. I raised my hand and closed it, pain shoots through my shoulder, but I ignore it as a set of long curved claws extends from my now open hand._

_ I dash forward and close my clawed hands around the man's throat, his strangled cry cut short as a shrill and eerie sound echoes out through the night. I'm startled to find out that it was me laughing, but I didn't care I killed everyone who got between me and anything else, all of them flaming skeletons. I begin to scream._

_ "Fire everywhere! Fire! Fire! Fire! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!"_

_(END OF DREAM POV)_

I wake up as I felt two people clamping my hands behind my back and cuffing them, I snap to attention screaming at them.

"What are you doing?! What's going on?!" I shout, their faces like stone and unyielding as steel. I see now the dark blue of the Tokyo Police Force in my vision.

"Where am I?" I ask finally. I look around to answer my own question, I was outside my apartment being led away by two police officers. Wondering how I got here. "Can I ask Mrs. Sakra to clear this up?"

Finally one the cops spoke and I listened intently.

"You are outside the Haragashima Complex in southern Tokyo, you have been accused of murder in the first degree on seven accounts." He paused, at which point the other spoke.

"You cannot speak to Mrs. Sakra, she's dead."

"Dead?" My voice came out a strangled whisper. "How?"

They didn't answer that one. I struggled to turn around.

I struggle and I feel stiffening in my muscles, and my vision goes black as the tazer takes effect. But not before I saw the entire front half of my apartment building, covered in blood…


	6. Chapter 5: Confronting Insanity

I was in a dark room that much was certain. I had awoken from the tazer-induced sleep an hour ago, to this cold dark room. I could hear sounds, like cars going by. It seemed like days later that the doors to the armored van opened to reveal the neon lights of downtown Tokyo.

I shouted as men grabbed me to get me out of the van, my hands being cuffed behind my back, I kicked and bit instead. I screamed when I realized where we were. Deadman Wonderland.

I'd heard about this place from the Internet, it was some kind of Entertainment Park run and staffed by the most dangerous criminals in Japan, sometimes the world. I remembered from a blog that the bastard who committed the Vatican massacre was here. What was his name? Why couldn't I remember?

I was dragged into the deeper part of the prison. We walked down a long hallway until we came to an elevator, it opened revealing another pair of men, these in stark white body armor. I was passed between the groups and take to a well furnished room filled with children's toys. A strange man sat in a high back leather chair, his face twisted into the most gruesome smile I had ever seen. His glasses reflected the blinding light of the overhead chandelier and bookcases lined one side of the room.

"Hello young man." He sneered, another sickening smirk curled his lips. "I understand you are…different."

I blinked once, twice.

_"Did he really drag me from my destroyed home, for this?!"_ I shouted in my head. As if sensing my confusion, he continued.

"I have my agents everywhere. The police for instance, those two fine gentlemen who escorted you here. They are on my payroll as well as the city's." as he spoke two new figure appeared from the sides of him, albino twins. Their ruby eyes shone in the light of the room, reflecting my face back at me four times, but never looking at me.

"I'll also have you know, that you will be an inmate at this fine establishment for the rest of your natural born life."

I twitched and stiffened,

"What…?" my voice barely above a whisper. "What did you just say…?"

"Oh," he stared. "short of hearing are we?" he stood up and smiled again.

It was then I finally comprehended what he had just said. I lunged at him, breaking free from my guards in their white body armor. I was ten feet from him, not even two from where I began, when I felt something cold on my neck. I stopped my charge only to feel a slight cut. The two albino twins, male and female I realized, had run forward to stop me, with the blades of two bayonets digging into my neck slightly.

"You two, enough. Let the poor boy be." Tamaki slowly waved his hand and the twins stepped back to their original places behind Tamaki. I suddenly realized that they had never even looked at me. Not once. Their countenances plain and unyielding of emotion. Their snow white hair barely ruffled in their amazing display of speed and power, their guns returning to their sides. "He's been through a lot today. Gentlemen?"

The two men behind me are now joined by three more, their white armor blocking my vision. But Tamaki smiled again and stands,

"No." he says simply their bodies froze. "The normal guards." Several men walk through the door and exchange places with the white armored men. They escort me out and down an elevator.


	7. Chapter 6: An Eagle Carries The Raven

The five guards carried me down, deeper and deeper into the bowels of the prison. Dressing me in the inmate jumpsuit. Explaining everything about this place. I didn't understand though, why was I being taken to a cellblock that doesn't officially exist? A big letter "G" was marked on the enormous door leading to the area. A static sound suddenly exploded from the communicator of one of the guards. Tamaki's distorted voiced echoed out.

"He's a Deadman, beat it out of him."

At the spoken order the five men turned on me and began to beat me, their leather gloves falling across my back, my neck, my head. After what seemed like hours I jumped back up and grabbed one of them, holding the rest at bay.

"Keep the fuck off of me! If I want to bleed I'll do it myself. If I want to die, I'll do it myself!" I held the one man in place. He would be going anywhere. But neither would I. I had nearly given up when a single light appeared above a door.

The door opened to reveal an American man with a silver thing on his middle finger. His black hair was ruffled as if with sleep, or something else. Golden eyes shone from a pale face, his eyes seemed relaxed and he seemed normal. Until a red claw formed around his hand. Not seeming to notice the man behind them, the guards drew their guns.

The first man doesn't even notice his death coming up behind him, the claw sliced through his armor and ripped him apart, and the last three men didn't last much longer. After killing the other men, the man stood strait, towering over me his warm smile caught me completely off guard. His claw fell to the floor in small drips at first, and then crashed across the floor into a big puddle.

"So," his voice was warm and friendly. "are you going to deal with him?"

At his question I remembered the man in my arms, before me as a shield. I sat there contemplating the decision and at my decision I sighed. Twisting his neck sharply to the side, I hear the loud pop that signified the breaking of his neck. I let his body fall to the floor, the thud making me sick.

As if nothing had happened the tall stranger looked to me and asked in his warm voice,

"My name is Morgan, my Deadman name is Eagle. What's yours?"

I stared in disbelief at the man in front of me, what did he mean by "Deadman"? What was that? At my confusion he motioned to the puddle below his hand, and smiling he formed it into another claw around his hand.

"I'm a Deadman, we fight in a thing called 'Carnival Corpse'. By 'we' I mean me and the other Deadmen. There are quite a few of us, we each have names assigned to us by Tamaki, I believe you already met him?" I nod. Which brought on an unexpected smile.

"Good! I got a response out of you! My God I thought I never would!" he laughed. I sat staring at the thing on his hand, or rather his hand in general. At my stare he explained.

"This is called Branch of Sin, a power only we Deadmen have, and mine is called Eagle Claw. If you're down here, then Tamaki knows you're one too. It's our blood."

I calm significantly down, I'm no stranger to blood. I look around, my face staying it's casual self and I mumble.

"Thank…you. Morgan." I turn to walk down the hall, trying to find my room. What did Tamaki say the number was? "Wait…he never told me my room number. I don't even think I have one."

Morgan laughed and lead me further down the hall, his hand tapped one of the doors.

"Here's the closest empty one that I know of. Watch out for your neighbor though." He said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, "She's a special kind of crazy."

I nodded and opened the door, I offered my thanks again and walked into my new home. The collar around my neck felt so tight, I just wished I could rip it off. I held my hand in front of my face, contemplating my next action.


	8. Chapter 7: Dreaming of Better Times

"_Jun, wake up!" a whisper in my ear, "You're going to be late!"_

_ My eyes slowly peel open to the light now flooding my bedroom, to see my sister opening my drapes. I turn over and groan slightly when she looked to me._

_ "Wake up sleepy head…" she said in the almost motherly tone she uses a lot, it's so sweet that I rise and walk to the bathroom. After eating breakfast together, she drove me to school, reminding me about her class trip to the Vatican that left tonight. _

_ "Food's in the fridge, shouldn't be gone more than two days. If it's longer, then just wait longer." She smiles teasingly, when I step out of the car, she gets out with me and checks my uniform. Having completed this miniature inspection, she leans down and kisses my forehead and hugs me._

_ "I'll miss you little guy." She's almost crying, I can tell. Ever since Dad, she hates leaving me alone. "I love you Jun."_

_ I almost cry. Even if she is a little overly protective, I can't say I mind._

_ "Goodbye Unmei." I whisper through my almost tears, "I'll miss you too."_

I jerk awake and clutch my sweat-coated hair, my piercings shine softly in the light emanating from under the door.

"Must be morning," I mumble groggily.

The dreams have been coming more frequently, nearly every night. I stand off my bed, my head swimming for a moment, and I make my way to the bathroom. Sitting on the sink, are the two things I always do in the morning; my toothbrush and toothpaste, and a brightly wrapped marble sized piece of "candy". The antidote tastes worse than straight black tar, but I choke it down.

"I wont be broken by this place." I say softly, the promise echoing in my confined cell. An empty promise if anything at all, but it comforts me in my own way. I here a slight knock on my door, and a warm voice echoes outside my door.

"Jun, come on." Morgan says, "Lets go, we need to find your Branch."

I make a disgusted sound. Him and Ganta had been trying to help me find my "Branch of Sin" for nearly three weeks. We've been met with no progress. I don't think I have a "Branch", but Morgan told me it's the reason I'm down here, that Tamaki wouldn't have thrown me down here without a Branch. Ganta sighed as Morgan threw me to the ground again, his talons mere inches from my neck.

"Come on Jun, if you don't fight back someone will kill you." I shout and throw him off me, "That's what you need to do, but with a-"

"I don't have a Branch you idiots!" I can tell my voice was cracking, but I didn't even care anymore. "Fuck all of you!" and with that I walk to the door, to be stopped by an enormous man, his entire six feet of height was muscle, a single brown eye studied me. Morgan spoke up, hope in his voice.

"Senji! We're having some trouble with poor little Jun," I turn on him with daggers in my eyes. "he…um…he's having some trouble with his Branch, can you…?"

The man looks at me and scoffs,

"Nope can't do a thing for this _weakling_," his voice laced with contempt and hatred.

I bristle at his comment. I turn to the cyclopean man, staring into his remaining eye.

"What did you just call me?" my voice scares me, I've never heard this much malice in it before, but I can't help it. I hate people calling me weak. "I'll show you weak!" I run to him, and I'm easily batted aside in near an instant.

"Are you going to try anyway?" Senji sounded amused, "Very well." Smiling, Senji picked me up. "This should be fun."


	9. Chapter 8: A Midnight Visitor

Again and again I charged him, again and again I was bashed aside, my blood dripping onto the wooden floor of the training room. I always get up, defiance masking my pain and defeat. Behind Senji sat, on a string, my one, remaining piece of candy. Blood falls to the floor from my hands, slashed and cut by Senji's Branch, pooling and spreading around my feet. I couldn't feel the cuts, all I could feel was exhausted as Senji pushed me harder and harder. Suddenly he broke out laughing.

"Well, kid I'll give you that one." His voice quieted and a smile stretched across his face, "We've been at it for nearly three hours. You should be dead, but you're not. You're not a weakling in that regard."

I couldn't help the smirk that besmirched my face. His cold exterior returned.

"Don't get full of yourself kid, you still need to find your damn Branch, you have a match in two days."

My smile faded, suddenly a girl entered the room, her brown hair framed an innocent looking face, and big beautiful brown eyes were set into the tanner face she sported. I stopped moving and watched her walk slowly into the room watching the two men.

I noticed her eyes move to Senji, and mentally groaned.

"She like buff guys…" I mumbled under his breath, when he noticed that she wasn't actually looking at Senji, but that she was looking at the mirror behind them. Through that mirror, she was looking at _me_.

My breath caught in my throat, my heart rate increased and I turned to say hello to her, when she started to talk.

"Morgan sent me in here," now she was looking at Senji. "told me to help you with his Branch." She looked at me, and regarded me very coldly. "Now its my turn to help him."

She stepped out to the side of him and Senji. She smiled smugly.

"Now," she breathed in Jun's ear. "pretend you have a sister. And that Senji here, is raping her."

Three things happened in my mind at that moment. One: I spat back that I didn't need to pretend to have a sister. Two: I saw the fluster in Senji's cheeks at the comment. And three: I got mad, very mad. I felt something in my veins swimming to the surface and I felt like it was about to erupt when…I fainted from blood loss.

I woke several hours later laying in a stark white room, IVs hooked into my arms and blood pumping into my body. Sitting beside me, was Morgan, his eyes filled with a sense of worry. At my groan, he smiled and stood up.

"Well, rise and shine! Come on! We need to get back to work."

I turn over and face the wall opposite him,

"Go away…" I mumble.

"Come on Raven," Morgan used my Deadman name. I jumped up and grab him around the neck.

"Don't call me that!" I shout.

"W-why not? Your first match is coming up in a few hours." His words stunned me, my first match? Even though I have no Branch, even though I'm hospitalized?

"…Fine…" I stand up, ripping the IVs out as I do so, "I need to get ready."

Several minutes later, I'm sitting in my cell, my door locked and my head swimming with thoughts.

_"I don't even have a weapon…"_ I scoff at my idiocy, Tamaki will make me go anyway. _"Stupid prick." _

I looked over to my clock to find that I had almost half an hour left before my match, when I heard a knock. One single knock, the door slid open and Minatsuki was standing in the doorway.


End file.
